


Don't Tell Me That

by dizzy



Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun in the commentary recording room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me That

In their defense, the recording rooms are very small, and Michael was supposed to be here. But Michael's kid got sick and Lexa's out of town so Michael's not here, leaving Ben and Claudia and one very empty commentary recording room.

"All Shanks' fault." Ben mumbles around a mouthful of Claudia's breast. She's straddling him, her shirt shoved up. Her head is tipped back, mouth open and panting in a shallow way, and her hands are in his hair.

"Wh-what?" She gasps, her hips surging forward against his. His teeth scrape her nipple in retaliation and the sensation shoots straight down to her clit. Her panties are already damp, clinging uncomfortable to the swollen flesh between her legs. "Please do not mention Michael Shanks while we're about to- to do-"

"While I'm about to fuck you?" Ben says, his voice deep and intent enough to make Claudia shiver. He's always such a perfect gentleman until he hits that point, that line he crosses where he's doing all of the thinking with his cock and then he doesn't mince words. She'll never get over the way she felt the first time he said 'pussy' to her. She's pretty sure she came more from hearing that than what his mouth had been doing at the time.

The big tv in front of them is still playing. Some sort of equipment malfunction, a desperate aide apologizing for the whole process taking five times longer than it was ever meant to. Ben and Claudia had assured the girl that they'd be fine. That they both cleared the day. That they could find ways to amuse themselves.

Yeah, this is pretty damn amusing.

Actually, strike that.

It was pretty damn hot. They've been apart, between movies, on hiatus with other obligations to fulfill. It's been two months since they've seen each other. Two months isn't so long. They've gone longer without, before. Between Farscape and SG-1... once they went an entire year. But not out of choice and not knowing that the light at the end of the tunnel was so near.

He's hard underneath her. She can feel the length of him through his khakis, close now that her skirt is hiked up around her waist. She wants to take it off. She wants to be naked, she wants him to be naked. She wants lots of touching, all done very, very... nakedly. But the door doesn't lock and even though they'll be able to hear someone coming (shit, shit, now she's thinking of what Ben sounds like when he comes) it's still not secure enough for the epic amounts of naked that she requires.

She pushes off of him. Her nipple is wet and shining in the low light, and his lips are swollen. "Oh, damn..." She leans down and kisses him. His hand comes up and grabs her breast, fingers taking over where his mouth left off. She rocks on his hard-on forcefully enough to make him groan. "Okay, Ben, darling, we have to... we've got to stop before this... before we..."

She actually manages to pry herself off of him this time. She yanks her shirt down, ignoring the pout on his face. He's so darling when he pouts. She can see the child he was once so clearly... and that should be a turn off but it just makes that swell of affection grow, the one that mixes so easily with arousal.

"I want you so bad." Ben says, turning so that he's as close to her as he can get without actually being on her. He glances at the door and then back at her. She reaches out to touch his face but he grabs her hand and directs it lower, pressing her fingers into the shape of his erection. "So bad."

She wraps her fingers around it as much as she can through his pants, and rubs the head with her thumb. His eyes are half-shut, almost drowsy looking. She leans forward to kiss him again. "I know you do, but you might have to wait."

He drops his head against her shoulder, kissing the skin there. "Shit." His other arm wraps around her and she takes her hand off of his cock to hug him back. "Okay, I'm gonna go... take a little walk. Distract myself."

"Have a nice wank in the men's?" Claudia teases, her fingers playing in the short hair at the back of his neck.

"That, too." He groans and pulls himself away from her... then leans right back in for another kiss. He stands up, tugging his shirt where it's gotten wrinkled from their movement. "Don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go?" She spreads her arms out against the back of the couch, grinning up at him. She wriggles her hips a little. "Might just go take care of my little problem, too."

"Don't tell me that, don't tell me that, don't tell me that." Ben slaps a hand over his eyes and turns around, chanting as he walks out of the room.


End file.
